Mr. Darcy
[[image:Darcy.jpg|225px|thumb|right|'Mr.Darcy'.]]An immortal, scowling Brittish guy whose eternal scowl has earned him a place in the hearts of girls across the world, this guy spends much of his centuries-long life repeatedly romancing tough ladies. He was born as Fitzwilliam Darcy, in victorian England. He was rich and influential, owning a huge mansion (known as Pemberly) and a large amount of land. One day, he met a woman named Elizabeth Benett, and fell in love with her. From there, he attempted to romance her by being as snobby as possible while messing with her sister's life. However, this didn't work, and Lizzy rejected him. Soon after, however, they were reconciled and married. {Pride and Prejudice- novel} It seems that the two had several children, who quite likely had romantic adventures of their own. {Random sequels to Pride and Prejudice} One day, however, Lizzy was mysteriously kidnapped by an unknown villain. Knowing that he wasn't up to the task of rescuing her, he hired his friend to save her. He waited, pensively, hoping she would turn up. It is as yet unknown whether Darcy's Friend was able to save his beloved Lizzy. {Pride and DEATH-Ju-Jice} The next time Darcy was seen in our records, it was during the 1990s, thus proving the man's immortality. He was still living on Pemberly in England, but now went by the name William Darcy. On a trip to India, he met a woman named Lalita and her family, who were remarkably like his beloved Lizzy, and her family. Needless to say, Darcy fell in love with the girl and tried to win her by being snobby to her and messing with HER sister's life. (It seems he hadn't learned from the first time this had happened). The girls went to England to see his mansion, and there Darcy and Lalita reconciled and fell in love. They were soon married. {Bride and Prejudice- Movie} But apparently Darcy and Lalita didn't stay together for all that long, for soon after, Darcy was seen in England under the name of Mark Darcy, sans Lalita. He met a woman named Briget Jones and competed with another man for her. In the end, Darcy won her hand. Just like Lizzy and Lalita, Bridget couldn't resist that scowl. {Briget Jones Diary- novel and movie} Vital Stats NAME: Fitzwilliam Darcy; William Darcy; Mark Darcy RACE: Human GENDER: Male HEIGHT: unknown WEIGHT: unknown EYE COLOR: Brown BLOOD TYPE: A KNOWN RELATIVES: His random children with Lizzy CREATED BY: Jane Austin (Adapted for Paper Computer Games by Xaq) Appearances: *'"Pride and DEATH-Ju-Jice"' - Minor role. Told his Friend to go save Lizzy. Iin Other Fiction *'"Pride and Prejudice" (Book and Movie)' - Main love interest of Lizzy. Eventually married her. *'"Darcy's children" (Random Books)' - Darcy's children have their own adventures. *'"Bride and Prejudice" (Movie)' - Darcy becomes the main interest of Lalita, an Indian girl. *'"Briget Jones Diary" (Book and Movie)' - Darcy is involved in a love triangle with a blonde, brittish girl. Back to Characters Category:Characters Category:Articles with Chronicles Addendum material